<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting: A Ladynoir Adventure ft Ichiruki by Wagdoodle24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412005">Babysitting: A Ladynoir Adventure ft Ichiruki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagdoodle24/pseuds/Wagdoodle24'>Wagdoodle24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Gen, IchiRuki Month, Ichiruki, Implied Pregnancy, Kaien is annoying, Ladynoir July 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagdoodle24/pseuds/Wagdoodle24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing an akumatized toddler, Ladybug and Cat Noir find themselves babysitting him...he happens to be Ichigo and Rukia’s son, Kaien. Who is going to be a big brother. In a few days.<br/>This should be fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uh Oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My gift for Ladynoir July 2020, since I didn’t draw anything this year...yet. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Mari/Ladybug’s POV*<br/>“So, where is the akuma this time?” Chat Noir asked me.<br/>“In his paci.” I pointed to the akumatized toddler’s pacifier. “We’ll need to destroy it somehow...but I don’t know how to do that without getting crushed by his fists…”<br/>“Well, I have an idea. Do your lucky charm.”<br/>“Lucky charm!” I call out, and instantly get a ladybug-themed bottle of...milk. Suddenly I know what to do.<br/>I hold up the bottle, distracting him. “Come here, little buddy! Milk time!” He instantly opens his mouth, dropping the paci and sucking on the milk.<br/>“Where’d you get that milk?” Chat looks at me suspiciously…grinning like a...kinda like a pervert.<br/>“Really, Chat?” I grunt.<br/>“I’m kidding, my lady. Now, before he sees, cataclysm!”<br/>Chat touches the pacifier, instantly destroying it and setting free the akuma.<br/>“No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!” I whip out my yo-yo and purify the akuma. “Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” I shout, as everything returns to normal.<br/>“Pound it!” We both fist bump, when-<br/>Standing in front of Chat Noir and I is a small toddler, probably around 2-3 years old. The strange thing is...he looks a little like me, even though I have no memory of having a child.<br/>“Mama? Dada?”<br/>“Ohhhh...no.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh Hell No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo finds out where his kid is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ichigo’s gonna need to adopt Adrien when this whole COVID thing is over.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo’s POV<br/>“And that concludes our meeting…” I tell the rest of Squad 13, as well as the people from other squads. “Any questions?”<br/>“I got one.” Renji mutters. “Why is your kid on the news?”<br/>“I’m sorry-“ I pause, as the news comes on. “Once again, teenage superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day. Today they saved 3-year-old toddler Kaien Kurosaki from…”<br/>I turn off the TV. Then I get a text from Rukia.<br/>“Why the hell is our son on TV?”<br/>“I thought you had him?!” I text back.<br/>“I did…and...you know what? I’m just glad he’s safe.”<br/> “Ever since Hawkmoth started sending his akumas to America...we’ve had more to deal with than just hollows. And to make things harder, our captain, my wife...she can’t be here because of the baby...” I tell the squads. “Fortunately, Ladybug and Cat Noir also happen to be in the area. Never thought COVID-19 would help us...but...here we are. So let’s find them, and make sure they’re safe. Meeting is over.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>